


No Reason to Live

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His soul was sealed at the age of five, and with it, everything that mattered went with it.Tsuna with no real reason to live or die goes through the motions of life until a hitman is hired as his Tutor. With the 'Dying Will' of a five-year-old, Tsuna is several years behind the emotional and mental learning curve of the average fourteen-year-old.





	No Reason to Live

Tsuna wondered sometimes about the pointlessness of life. What was the point in getting up every day? Why bother eating? Or going to school? What was the point in anything? Was there any real meaning in life? If there was no one would tell him. Mama tried, but her reasoning was flawed and thus unable to convince him. 

 

He woke every day at seven in the morning. Showered, dressed, then had breakfast. Mama would try explaining why living was special, important, why it mattered. Tsuna would poke holes in her reasoning before heading off to school. He had no friends, did the bare minimum required to pass each class, and left for home as soon as school ended for the day. Mama cooked dinner and tried to fix her reasoning from that morning. Tsuna would finish just enough of his homework to get a passing mark before going to bed. It repeated the next morning with little to no variation.

 

if this was life, he saw no reason for it. Millions of people, all doing the same routines over and over again. To what cause? For what purpose? There wasn't one. Not really. They're all alive, but life has no purpose so why are they here? Why live if there is no purpose in it? 

 

"I hired a home tutor," Mama said one morning. "You're smart Tsuna, you're skilled and talented, and so important to me. I love you so much, but I don't know what to do anymore. I need help, so I've hired someone to help. They'll be here soon,"

 

"Yes Mama," Tsuna said.

 

"...you have a favorite color don't you Tsuna?" 

 

"Why should one color be valued more than another?"

 

There was a toddler waiting at the door. The toddler came inside, introduced himself, then raised a gun against Tsuna.

 

Nana had only a split second for the situation to compute. 'Reborn, the World's greatest Hitman'. A gunshot. Nana pushed Tsuna out of the way. The bullet hit her shoulder. Tsuna fell to the floor with an empty frown. 

 

"What was the point of saving me?" Tsuna asked. 

"Your my son Tsuna," Nana bit out around a choked sob. "I love you Tsuna,"

"What is love? What does being your son have to do with love?"

 

Tsuna stood and dusted himself off. He looked between Reborn, frozen in the doorway, and his Mama laying bleeding by the stairs.

 

"No genetic relation nor legal obligation can create that which does not exist. Your reason is flawed,"

 

Tsuna left for school without a backward glance. Nana choked on her tears.

 

Reborn tended to Nana's injury. Tsuna was nothing like the file Ietmitsu provided said he would be. Timid, shy, and anxious, Tsuna was none of that. Even Nana's file was wrong. Airheaded? Oblivious to danger? She took a bullet for her son! Did Ietmitsu even know these people?

 

"Thank you for your help," Nana said as Reborn stitched up her wound. "I'm going to have to ask you to cancel our agreement though,"

 

Reborn understood. He'd gotten too dependent on the Vongola, he'd failed to do his own recon. He'd almost killed his Student and the wife of his Client. Neither of those outcomes was in the contract. A rookie mistake. His entire approach to this mission was wrong and he'd have to start over.  

 

"My apologies for the misunderstanding," Reborn said. 

Nana's smile was bitter as she guided him to the door. She closed the door behind him. Standing in the yeard, he heard the door lock. Windows were closed, locked, and secured. Going around to the back showed it was also locked. 

 

"I will not make another mistake," Reborn vowed. First, getting a job at his student's school. If he can't get in his student's life at home, then the second best option was the school. 

 

Tsuna had to use his house key to get inside the house after school. Mama didn't try explaining love to him during dinner. Life was pointless. They were just going tough the motions of living for reasons that Tsuna found unfathomable. What was love? What was hate? Why did it matter? It didn't matter. Nothing ever did.


End file.
